Blossoming of Senshi
by glacespace
Summary: (Rated M just to be safe) After a long gap from the dealings with evil, which the citizens know as peace, Hotaru, ChibiUsa and the Amazon Senshi have to awaken again. Finally in their second year of middle school, they can now unlock their true powers. But, will those powers be enough to save the world, especially when a girl falls from the sky?
1. Chapter one: Peace for now, not eternity

"Bye, mum! I'm heading off to school right now!" I shouted, waving as I ran out of the area where my mother was waving me goodbye. I needed to pick up Jun-Jun, Palla-Palla, Ves-Ves and Cere-Cere before I got to school, as well as make sure Hotaru was alright. She had gotten a heavy blow to the ribs about eight years back. I was so happy to be going to the same school as her once more, and I was now a middle schooler, which meant that I had to make a hard effort in school.

Ages ago, my mama had to make a choice. She had to choose between Mamo-chan, my papa, and Seiya, who cross-dressed as a boy so her voice could reach her princess, who was Kakyu. Even though the decision was bound to make anybody unhappy, and potentially break bonds with one-another, my mama pulled through. She chose Mamo-chan, and, after all that trouble, decided to get married to him and take the throne. She, on her wedding day, in the morning, fell pregnant with me. Her feeling of my Guardian presence was the senshi equivalent of the first kick being felt. Or it was mother's intuition, either of the two. However she first felt it, I was born a healthy baby girl to her and Mamo-chan three months later.

And then, she later realised that the love she once felt for my papa was just destiny speaking to her, and, when I was upon my seventh birthday, she got married to Seiya. She seemed to be much happier with the Kinmokian.

I was taken from my thoughts when I heard a soft murmuring of, "Chibi-Usa-chan..." behind me.

"Taru, I'm here!" I announced with a smile.

"Chibi-Usa," she repeated. "Guess what?! I've been accepted into the Violin Ensemble at Juban Middle School!"

"Cere-Cere was telling me it was hard for any student to get into," I remembered. "I'm not surprised that you got in, though. You did work quite hard on the entrance pieces and you come from a musical background."

"I am so glad to finally get the opportunity to participate in a program so well renowned," she continued. "Anyway, enough about little old me. What clubs have _you _signed up for, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Me? Well, you see..." I tapped the pads of my ring fingers together and stared at the floor. "I was... _thinking_... of joining the Manga Club and the Art Club..."

"Well, I know you'll do great," she told me. "Oh, I brought you this." She passed me a box, which was neatly wrapped up with golden ribbon. "Sorry for the late birthday gift. I panicked and forgot. I hope you like it! It took me a while to find the prefect gift for you, and Michiru-mama even gave me..." She clamped her mouth shut.

I deftly grabbed the box from her, and opened it carefully. The ribbon and lid slid off, revealing a small pendant, a book, a dress, a sketchbook and some pencils. I looked up at her, and then placed the box carefully next to me. We were sat in a green field near to where the Amazoness Sisters lived. We were talking for a bit, and I placed the gift in my satchel.

"Come on, I think we should take it in us to be prompt to school," Hotaru told me. "I think we should go and get the Amazon Siblings. We don't want to be too late. Sensei will kill us, you know what she is like."

I nodded, and we went off in the direction of their house. Hotaru was gripping my hand as I reached for the doorbell. I tapped the doorbell, and, through the window, I saw red eyes dart downward, pale arms gesturing for a smaller figure to open the door. There were shouts of curse words as the smaller figure opened the door, revealing herself as Palla-Palla. Hotaru let go of my hand, about to fall over, and pulled herself up. I looked critically at Palla-Palla. Her baby blue eyes were brimming with fresh tears, and she ran up to hug me. She parted from the hug after a few seconds, and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright, Palla-Palla?" Hotaru asked, standing a metre across from me.

"I..." Palla-Palla began. "I'm not okay, but, I'll be fine..."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Hotaru queried, noticing the girl's downcast expression.

"Ves-nee-chan slapped me and yelled at me," she mumbled, tapping the pads of her fingers together. "She called me a dunce, as well as a few other, well, choice words."

"What did you do?" Hotaru pressed, noting her leaving out certain details.

"Hotaru!" I shouted, as if accusing Palla-Palla was blasphemy.

"I... don't know what I did wrong, Hotaru-chan," Palla-Palla murmured. "All I did was try to defend Jun-nee-chan..."

"But, what did Jun-Jun do to cause you to defend her?" Hotaru inquired.

"Jun-nee-chan... refused to do the chores that Ves-nee-chan set for her to do," Palla-Palla responded, looking down at the footpath. "They had an argument about the chores being unfair. She didn't want to become a dictator for everyone..."

"Dictator?" I repeated.

"She wanted Jun-nee-chan to see to a task that could cause her to be hated amongst the family. Basically, Jun-nee-chan had to do a chore that she didn't want to do at all, and would cause her widespread hatred." She blinked soft blue eyes. "I'm aware that I'm repeating myself, but, basically, she had to keep time for us. Doesn't sound too bad, right? Well, it was in the way she made her do it." She brushed away newly-brewing tears. "She wanted her to control what everyone did at every minute that we were at home, just so we could get to school on time. It was worse than just 'keeping tabs.' Jun-nee-chan... She-... she refused. They had a screaming match, and Ves-nee-chan decided it was me she was to have a yell at, after I defended Jun. She yelled at me until the time that you knocked. She insulted me. She said I was never supposed to have been born, that Mama-chama was.. was... that she made a mistake in having me." She set her gaze downward. "When Jun-nee-chan stood up for me... well, let's just say she was shut down, quite quickly. Ves-nee-chan... can get very violent. It's a downside to being an Amazoness descendant." She looked at us. "Anyway, how was your morning?"

"Quite pleasant indeed," I piped up. "Hotaru-chan gave me a late birthday gift, and we talked about clubs."

"Clubs, huh?" Palla-Palla mused, half to herself. "Now that you mention it, I _had _thought of maybe joining the Swimming Club. Being a descendant of the Water Amazoness, Pallas, _should_ give me an edge in swimming and watersports."

"You wouldn't be any good at it, though," came a snarky voice that belonged to a girl with red hair, Ves-Ves.

"How would the descendant of the Fire Amazoness know anything about a Water Amazoness descendant's talents?" came in a higher voice, belonging to Cere-Cere. "I am the descendant of the Love and Ribbon Amazoness, Ceres, anyway, so you shouldn't have a clue for _my _talents."

"I am the Earth Amazonesse's descendant, and I'm going for the Ecology, Botany and Automotive Clubs," the last voice sighed, Jun-Jun. "Can we please give up on teasing Palla-Palla?"

"Let's go," Hotaru said, exasperated. "I, for one, am not hoping these destruction premonitions are correct, for I am quite enjoying this peace."

"Premontions?" I blurted.

"I'll explain on the rooftop at lunch," Hotaru addressed the situation.


	2. Chapter Two:Premontions On The Rooftop

The Amazon siblings were the final of us four to arrive. I waited for them to come so Hotaru could begin.

"You're here," I said to them, before turning to Hotaru and giving her a reassuring smile. "All clear. Everyone's here."

"Thank god," Hotaru sighed, looking down at the Amazon siblings. Jun-Jun and Ves-Ves were squatting, Cere-Cere was kneeling to lower herself down, and Palla-Palla sat cross-legged, with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't mind knowing why we're gathered here right now," Ves-Ves spat.

"Well, y'see, I've been having premonitions..." Hotaru began, fumbling with her words. "About these people... these people that say they need the _Rabbit of Saturn_. That _the Rabbit of Saturn _is the key to obliterating Crystal Tokyo, and Saturn, and the Holy Realm of Elysion. They wanted to conquer a lot of places in there. And, now I just want to know what the hell this is all about! Who is the _Rabbit of Saturn_, why do these people need whoever it is, and who are these people?"

"Strange," I remarked. "Would anyone know who this _Rabbit of Saturn _is?"

"Rabbit of Saturn, you say? Well, there's only one possible solution, hime-san! She's your daughter!" Palla-Palla exclaimed.

"But I don't... we don't..." I went red as I looked at Palla-Palla, and then at Hotaru. I looked at myself. "We don't... I mean... We don't have a royal issue!"

"Not yet," Cere-Cere clarified. "But you might have one in the future. That was what Palla-Palla tried to say."

"She hasn't come yet, though," Hotaru murmured. "So... you're telling me I've a future daughter?"

"Something like that," Cere-Cere smirked.

* * *

I looked at the sakura tree in front of me, watching as the leaves fell off and twirled with the breeze. I stood in front of that tree for a small while before I hear the sound of running footsteps. Hotaru. I waved her over and she ran up to me.

"Gomen, gomen! Practice ran late and sensei wouldn't let us out on time. This one kid forgot to practice his piece for the festival that's coming up. Sensei said I had to help him, poor kid. Must be hard for a teacher to treat you like that," she told me.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Hotaru-chan," I said after she had finished speaking. "You know how Cere-Cere saod that we had a daughter in the future... Well, could that be true? And, if so, why don't we know about her yet?"

"Hmm, it's a logical possibility," she considered. "If you think about it, you _did_ come into the Twenty-First Century without your parents knowing that you were going to be born to them."

"Yeah, that _is _true," I murmured, tapping the pads of my fingers together. I looked up at her. "But... how do we know how to protect our daughter if we don't even know what she looks like? We don't even know her name, nor how she came to exist."

"I wonder if we'll ever find out about her before she comes to us," Hotaru thought aloud. "Maybe she'll fall from the sky like you did, or maybe she'll absolutely surprise us. I wonder how she came to be as well. Maybe it is something to do with the Ginzuishou? Maybe the Ginzuishou helped in the birth of our child?"

"A possibility," I noted. "It's entirely plausible."

* * *

_"Mama! No!" A small child's voice cried out. "It's all my fault... It's all my fault."_

_"You can run, Saturnian Rabbit, but you can't hide!" A voice was heard in the distance, cackling to itself. "Come 'ere yeh little brat!"_

_"NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" The child's voice cried out once more. "Help me, Puu!"_

_The child awoke from her nightmare, sobbing. She clung to her best friend, the only friend she had, Sailor Neo Pluto._

That was Pluto and Papa's daughter. Puu's daughter with Mamo... wasn't it?

_"It's okay, Small Saturn, I can protect you. Here's this key. Take special care of it," Neo Pluto said, giving the Space Time Key to my and Hotaru's daughter. "This key allows you to travel through space time. Do you know how to activate it?"_

_The child nodded her head._

_"Good luck, Small Saturn." Neo Pluto smiled, and the child nodded._

_She ran through the Time Gate._

* * *

I woke up, panting and sweating. Was this a vision I shouldn't have seen? And was the girl in my vision... the future Moon child? It was hard to process at this point. I wasn't quite sure who to believe. All I knew was that I had to protect that girl at any cost, no matter if it meant fighting the enemy or death. I had to do it. I tapped into my phone and rang Hotaru. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Moshi moshi, Hotaru-chan. I just had a vision. Can we go to the shrine to discuss it? I just need to go over what happened."

"Hai," Hotaru's voice came out of the speakers of my small phone. "Demo... I'll have to ask Haruka-papa about it. You know how she is."

"Yeah, she's horrid with things like that," I noted, nodding like a puppet. "Well, ja ne."

"Ja ne, see you later," she said, and the phone clicked off.

I went to the park to wait for Hotaru, and I sat on a bench for a while. This was an important conversation that I needed to have with her, and sooner rather than later. Who exactly was the _Rabbit of Saturn_, and why was she so important to those evil people? Why did they need her, and for what purpose did they encase us in crystal? I frowned. I would find out soon.

"Ohayo, Chibi-Usa-chan! Haruka-papa finally let me out the house! What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Ohayo, Taru-chan!" I greeted her with a smile. "Well, you see, I had a vision..."

"A vision about a petite girl with short hair getting Neo Pluto's time key?" She finished. "Because I had the exact same dream."

"Was she our daughter?" I asked.

"Well, her parents are future versions of us," Hotaru considered. "But the only way to tell is to wait."


	3. Chapter Three:Knocked Out

"We've been here for seven whole hours and she hasn't graced us with her presence yet!" I complained, stifling a yawn. "Curfew's soon and the last thing I want is for Mama to kill me because I was late."

"Your mama isn't that type of person, Chibi-Usa-chan," Hotaru giggled, stifling one of her own yawns. "I know for a fact that she probably couldn't care less if you were late. She's probably been canoodling with Seiya, for all I know."

"Canoodling?!" I shouted, spitting out some of the milkshake that Hotaru had bought for me a few minutes ago. "You wouldn't think that for a moment, would you?" I went red as soon as those words came out of my mouth. "Maybe she thinks _we _have been canoodling."

Hotaru gave me the same reaction I did when she suggested that of Seiya and my Mama. "No, we wouldn't," she told me. "Who would suggest such a thing?"

After she said that, we broke down into sheets of laughter. We laughed so much that we cried, and we laughed about the possibility for quite a while, before calming ourselves down and trying to be a slight bit more serious about the matter. We shook our heads and continued to sip on our milkshakes, both of us watching carefully for a small girl with magenta hair and eyes, who we had been waiting for for the longest while. We composed ourselves, and that took a bit. Then, Hotaru looked at me.

"I have a feeling that our future daughter might have come to Ichi No Hashi park," she told me. "That's where you first arrived after travelling through space-time, right?"

"Sometimes I think that you're the brains of the both of us," I mused. "Yes, you may well be right. Let's head there now."

"Alright, meet you there." Hang on, weren't we at the park?

"Aren't we... at the park?" She asked me, proceeding to sit back down on the bench that she was sat on a moment ago. "Hang on, isn't Ichi No Hashi the other park? The one with the fountian that the citizens throw lucky coins in?"

"Yeah, it's also where people went to watch the eclipse," I replied, smiling. I got up and put our rubbish in the bin. "Let's go!"

We ran over to Ichi No Hashi park and sat down at the benches around the main fountain. It was quiet, as we were out early on a public holiday. Hotaru grabbed my hand and we sat on the benches for a few hours, waiting for our future daughter to show up. There was nothing, and we were about to give up and leave. But then...

I watched as a grey ball that looked like Diana flew through my field of view, and I felt an increase of weight on my back. I felt so heavy, but then a toy gun was pulled out, aiming at my head. Magenta eyes gave me a penetrating glare. They were right in my field of view, and I could see the girl. My eyes adjusted slightly.

"Where are the Pink Moon and Saturn Crystals? I know they are here," the owner of the toy gun noted. She got up, revealing a girl clad with magenta hair, tied up into a similar style to mine, and magenta eyes that were penetrating into mine.

She looked straight at me. "Who the hell are you?" She sneered. "What are you doing with your hair done up in my hairstyle?"

"YOUR hairstyle?!" I yelled. "_Your _hairstyle! I'll have you know, missy, that you're wearing the hairstyle that I had worn _centuries _before you did!" I stormed up to her. "I can't believe you, you little weasel!"

"You do realise I have this," the small girl hissed, pulling out the toy gun that she had out before. "And I know how to fire it, too." She tapped at where there might have been a small paintball in the toy. She took down her buns. "Now I don't look like your doppelgänger, can you tell me where the crystals are?" She pressed the toy against my head. "And why that girl is wearing my hairstyle," she added.

"If you stop taking ownership of hairstyles," I countered.

She grunted, nodding.

"I... can't tell you that," I said truthfully. "Not until you tell me who you are and why exactly you need them."

"Well, if you aren't gonna help me save my mamas, then Puu sent me to the wrong place!" The little girl yelled. She pressed it harder against my head.

"Not so fast," Hotaru gritted her teeth, dusting herself off. "You are NOT doing that."

"And you're gonna stop me, lady?" She smirked, which was an ugly face for a child to make.

"Well, for the sake of my sanity and my girlfriend's wish to live beyond fourteen..." Hotaru began. "Yes, I am going to stop you."

And I fainted, the world slowly blurring and fading around me.

* * *

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" I heard a panicked voice yelp.

I saw flashes of people flocking to me, checking if I was alright.

"Hotaru-chan, what happened to her?" Cere-Cere's usually evenly toned voice interrogated, looking at me.

Both girls proceeded to haul me up, the world slowly blurring back into focus.

"This child - she looked like our daughter, whom we saw in a shared vision - pulled out a toy gun and knocked her out," Hotaru explained to Cere-Cere, gazing into my eyes. "Usa-chan? You okay?" She asked me.

"I guess I'm fine..." I mumbled groggily, feeling like all my energy had been sapped out of me.

"Ugh, when I'll find that little weasel, I'll give her a little taste of what a Fire Amazoness descendant can do," Ves-Ves hissed.

"She said that she needed the Pink Moon and Saturn Crystals to save both of her mamas," Hotaru spoke. "And, are you sure you're okay? Can you walk?"

I tried to walk to prove that I was in fact fine, but I just ended up walking to my left and toppling over.

"You can't," she concluded. "It's fine, I'll carry you home."

"Call us if you need us!" Palla-Palla called out, walking off with her sisters.

"Let's get you home," Hotaru whispered. "We'll figure everything out once you've recovered from the shock."


	4. Chapter Four: Time Forgotten

"Are you alright, Small Lady?" Setsuna asked, looking at me.

"Puu..." I murmured under my breath, flicking tired crimson eyes toward her. "How did that girl come to be...?"

"Small Lady, who is this girl that you are speaking of? There are no little girls in the castle apart from the senshi children, and, even if there were, Setsuna-chan would have told me," she whispered, gesturing to her young daughter for context. She had purple eyes and green hair.

"Mama-chama, there is a small girl here," Chibi-Setsuna squeaked to her. "I've seen her holding a ball that looks like Diana."

"I thought you already knew, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru assumed, looking at Puu for confirmation. "If even _your own daughter _has seen someone, why would you pretend they aren't here?" She glanced at me, rushing to my side. "Are you alright, Chibi-Usa-chan? Have you recovered, or do you still need more time?"

"What did she need to recover from, Hotaru?" Puu asked, rubbing at her temples, as if the information would resurface from there.

"Are you dense or what?!" Hotaru shouted. "I told you just last night what had transpired yesterday, yet you act as if you don't know a thing!"

"I swear, Hotaru, I don't know a thing about this occurence! Please tell me about what happened," Puu pleaded, Chibi-Setsuna shaking her mass of green locks.

"For the guardian of the Time Gate, you certainly have a short memory!" She blazed back. "How can you remember all about the French Renaissance, but none of what you were told fifty times just last night? I even had Haruka-papa remind you about last night, and she was busy taking care of Yuna-chan whilst telling you. She was practically _shouting _it at you and you say you didn't hear a thing? How preposterous!"

"Hotaru..." She started to protest, but Hotaru just continued on.

"Can you not keep time? Are you deaf?" Hotaru accused. "Honestly, you seem to remember just as well as a newborn baby, and that's truly saying something of your memory's state." She rubbed at her temples, somewhat frustrated. "I thought Haruka-papa was blunt enough with you, but when your own breathren..." She glanced at Chibi-Setsuna. "Seems to remember what you can't, that's just disgraceful." She composed herself, before attempting to explain what had happened. "My girlfriend, who is on a stretcher right this moment, was attacked by a young girl who appears to be the future daughter of her and I. The little girl pulled out a toy gun and _threatened to hurt her with it_."

"Chibi-Usa-chama fainted!" Chibi-Setsuna told Puu in a triumphant voice. "I know because Hotaru-chama and Yuna-chan told me about it. I also heard Haruka-chama mention it. I have fantastic memory!"

"Now, I'll be silent and be at Chibi-Usa-chan's side. If you need me, Setsuna-mama, let me know," Hotaru said smoothly.

With a swish of her green locks, Puu exited the room, gesturing for Chibi-Setsuna to follow her. Chibi-Setsuna looked back at Hotaru and I, giving us a wave. Puu dragged the pint-sized six year old out of the room before we could squeeze any more information out of the little girl, who shared Puu's and Papa's genes perfectly.

I stared at Hotaru, crimson eyes burning with anticipation. The taller girl grabbed my left hand and caressed it tenderly. She looked up at me with the biggest smile on her face. She gave me a kiss on the lips. I blushed. My heart was racing at this point. Purple eyes stared into my crimson counterparts, and I sighed. If only there wasn't an impending threat, one in the form of a pint-sized girl with a Time Key.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Hotaru, will we ever have peace again...?" I murmured, my voice wavering. "Or... will that girl ruin it all?"

"She won't. I bet she has some sort of reason for being here, though. She's just too shy to open up about it." Hotaru heaved me off of the stretcher, and I felt a sense of balance for once.

"Taru-chan, aishiteru," I whispered, before kissing her on the lips. Her cheeks were so warm.

We parted from our kiss, smiling.

"Now that I think of it, she _did _mention needing the Crystals to save her Mamas," I remembered, my face a mixture of happiness and shock.

"I think we can trust that," she told me, putting a finger to her lips. "I'm pretty sure that a certain someone needed the Silver Moon Crystal to _save her Mama_."

"We don't speak of that!" I broke into sheets of laughter again.

* * *

_Splash! Splash! Splash!_

I plunged into the icy depths of the palace pool, Hotaru and Palla-Palla already having done so. We were racing in the water to strengthen our muscles for a later battle. Cere-Cere quickly dove in, frustrated at the prospect of getting her hair wet. I was busily trying to keep up with Palla-Palla, who was already half a lap ahead of everyone else. We were being taught swimming techniques by Michiru-san, and Ami was teaching the small Senshi children basic swimming techniques.

I was panting very fast, and my bones felt like they were about to tear to pieces. Keeping up with Palla-Palla was a chore in itself, and her near perfect strokes weren't helping a single bit. The blue-haired Amazoness descendant didn't miss a beat. She was truly talented at her craft. Hotaru was quickly making ground up in the lane next to me, both of us feeling very, very exhausted.

"Cere-Cere, keep your head in the water! Jun-Jun, stop lifting your head up like that! Ves-Ves, let yourself relax in the water! Hotaru, no stopping! Palla-Palla, slow it down! Chibi-Usa, head out the water when you breathe!" Michiru instructed. "Stop duck-diving, Hotaru! It isn't safe!"

I let my head lower itself into the water as I continued to do the freestyle.

"This is the last lap! Work your hardest!" Michiru called out to us.

I did exactly that. Soon, a siren blew.

"Time's up. Out the water," Michiru barked.

A small ball floated over my field of view, and I started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Palla-Palla called out to me, worried.

The Amazon Senshi flocked to my side.

There was a loud booming sound that shattered my eardrums.

"It is time," Hotaru murmured, her gaze turning cold.


	5. Chapter Five: A Cosmic Threat

"Everyone, it's time to suit up again," Hotaru directed.

"I wish I knew that this peace wouldn't last all that long..." Palla-Palla murmured as she got her Miracle Senshi pendant out. "If I'd known, maybe I would have prevented Chaos from coming again."

"There's nothing we can do," I sighed, "I'm sure all of us knew that this peace we had would be finite. Ever since Eternal Sailor Moon made the descision to not eradicate Chaos within the Galaxy Cauldron, we knew that we would never be able to escape war, no matter what we did. Now that this girl from the future — my daughter — has come along to join us in this century, we need to be on high alert. We can't let anything bad happen to anyone, and we can't let our guard down. The citizens are trusting us to preserve peace, so we need to help everyone in the only way possible — to fight."

"Addressed like a true queen should," Hotaru congratulated gruffly, before looking back at the rest of the Neo-Senshi. "As our hime-sama just said, our job is to preserve the peace that we have right now. If we need to henshin, we cannot be afraid. We all knew that the peace we are experiencing was finite."

"I was aware, ever since that girl came, that our finite peace had been — albeit indefinitely— shortened," Cere-Cere spoke up, staring down at the floor. She was slowly tapping her foot on the cold concrete beneath us. "But, I have this urge to protect the girl, no matter how much of a brat she might've been when we first caught wind of her being in this century. There's obviously something happening that is to do with this girl."

Jun-Jun stared blankly at all of us before clearing her throat. "My recommendation is that we henshin," she suggested.

There was a small chorus of agreement from all of us.

"It is time for us to awaken," Hotaru mused, retaining the stone cold expression that Saturn had.

"Let's do it, because it is truly a 'Now or Never' situation at the moment," I agreed.

"Group Miracle, Make Up!" All of us shouted in sync.

_You all will need to have more power to defeat this enemy..._

_"_Nani?" Palla-Palla uttered, looking a bit shocked. "It didn't work?"

"What the hell?! Why won't it work?! I would've been in my fuku by now!" Ves-Ves ranted.

"Absolutely ridiculous," Cere-Cere thought aloud, looking at us for confirmation. "Why can't I transform?"

"My boots were coming on and everything!" Jun-Jun complained. "I was dropped at the end portion of my henshin!"

I glanced at them. They weren't transformed, just back in normal clothes.

"We can't group henshin anymore?" I murmured. "Hang on a minute, Taru-chan, do you have any intel on why there isn't any ability for us to henshin?"

"The enemy put up a preventative shield," Hotaru told me. "At least, that's what I am hoping."

"Upon further analysis, the Queen's preventative shield that was supposed protect us from attacks... backfired," Palla-Palla addressed the issue. "That means that, whilst we were mid-henshin, the enemy attacked the barrier. The barrier reacted to both forms of magic, and de-transformed us."

"How do we get back into our fukus, O Wise One?" Ves-Ves mocked.

"Henshin outside of the barrier," Hotaru supplied. "The barrier only extends two kilometres beyond the castle foyer and gardens eastwards, and only two hundred metres each other direction. The barrier was definitely unevenly distributed in all directions." She glanced at Palla-Palla. "Princess Pallas, can you create a false extension of the barrier for me?"

"Yes, Saturn-sama," Palla-Palla said, quickly running ahead to make sure the extension worked. "Pallas Holy Creation!" She shouted, calling on her brooch for power. "Come on, come on! There's no time to waste!"

We dashed out to the battle scene, where the little girl was attempting to shield herself from the enemies.

The girl was sobbing, and a purple crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

"It's happening," Hotaru mused. "The end is nigh. This enemy is stronger than any of the others that we have ever faced in any battle."

"We need new power, I think," Palla-Palla considered. "Our current power isn't enough on its own."

"You mean... we will have to give up our Miracle henshins?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Saturn-sama, let's try the henshin again."

"Yes, Palla-Palla," Hotaru said. "All senshi ready?"

"Mm!" We chorused collectively.

"Right, then let's show this enemy lady what we're made of." Hotaru gave us a faint smile.

The little girl's crescent moon let of a burst of magenta light.

"So this is where you've been hiding, _Saturnian Rabbit_," the enemy taunted her. "Time to die!"

"Pink Moon Cosmic Power; Make Up!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power; Make Up!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power; Make Up!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power; Make Up!"

"Juno Cosmic Power; Make Up!"

* * *

"Not so fast!" Saturn jumped in to protect the girl.

"How dare you try to attack an innocent young girl!" Pallas shouted.

"Such actions against the innocent will not be tolerated!" I added.

"We can't just let you run around Tokyo as if you own the place, for you don't!" Ceres stated.

"You don't dare attack that girl ever again!" Juno and Vesta hollered in unison, getting rid of the ruptures on the ground.

"For doing just that, in the name of the Moon..." I began.

"We'll punish you!" We finished in sync.

"My dear droid Altair, attack those Senshi brats and bring the _Saturnian Rabbit _with you!" The enemy ordered.

"Altair!" The droid roared. "Altair, Altair!"

"You're no match for the might of the Mighty Aquarius!" The enemy, now identfied as Aquarius, claimed.

"Altair! Altair, Altair! Altair!" The droid flung out a series of ice spikes.

"My Amazon Stone! Grant me strength!"


	6. Chapter Six: Small Saturn

"What's happening?" Aquarius was distracted for a moment before coming to her senses. "She's powering up? Alright then. Altair, give those Senshi brats your best!"

"Altaaaair!" The droid's nails elongated, trying to get through Saturn so they could hit the girl behind her.

Pallas looked at her Amulet, which had fused with her Amazon stone to become some sort of flute with seashell patterns engraved into it. She looked stunned at the presence of this new weapon and then worked out how to play it. Her expression turned cold as she glared at the enemy, lunging forward to activate her attack as a senshi usually would.

"Pallas Seawater Current!" She shouted as she played a tune on her stone embezzled flute. Water twisted outward from her flute, creating a circular whirlpool that took in the nails full force, leaving a slightly injured droid behind, waiting for judgement.

"Don't just sit around! Attack them, Altair!" Aquarius barked.

Altair nodded its head in acknowledgment of what its commander wished for it to do. The droid lunged forward, and it began to attack with energy beams. "Al-"

Vesta watched as her stones formed themselves into some medieval torch, with lit up red stones imprinted on it. "Vesta Volcanic Shower!" She flung the arm holding the torch outward, and it acted like a revolver, shooting out rocks encased in flames that hurtled towards the enemy.

Juno observed her winding vines become a storm summoning whip, created by various vines being intricately strung together. Her gaze remained fixed on the droid, not wanting to avert her eyes for the shortest moment. "Juno Storm Unleashing!" She smacked her whip against the ground, creating this lightning bolt that rushed towards the droid.

Altair became burnt and damaged, spluttering and coughing, but Aquarius didn't want to give up. "Do you _want _those pestiferous senshi to win? Then I suggest you pick up the pace."

Altair gave its creator a curt nod. "Altair, Altair!" It started flinging a high pressure beam at the Amazon Senshi.

"Now, Ceres!" I directed, noticing Ceres staring at the new form her amulet had taken.

"Yes, Neo-Moon!" she hollered, saluting me before grabbing her weapon. "Time for _you _to die, pitiful droid." Her ribbons were now attached to a wand-esque stick, covered in pink and gold stones. "Ceres Ribbons Twisting!" The ribbons attached themselves to Altair's legs, flinging the droid to the ground. That was the last hit the droid could take, it seemed.

The droid became glittering dust, and atop the dust was a navy crystal, displaying for a brief moment a mirrored crescent moon that was black in colour. The Black Moon clan's symbol. No, Sailor Moon had killed them and Nemesis, hadn't she? She had defeated Death Phantom. She and I had done that together in the past. In the twenty-first century. They couldn't be back... No, it couldn't be them.

"Chibi-chan?" Hotaru said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Nani? Yes, I'm fine, Taru-chan," I responded. "I just spaced out, that's all."

"If you say so. We can talk about it later," she stated, sounding suspicious of what I had said. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked, turning her attention to the magenta haired child beside her. "You almost took a hit back there."

"_Hai_, but I'm fine," she replied. "I healed any injuries I may have sustained just a moment ago." She looked up at Hotaru. "Thank you for shielding me from that attack, Taru-chan!"

"Hey, you little weasel! I'm the only one allowed to call her _Taru-chan_!" I shouted at the pint-sized girl. "You've no right to give a nickname to a woman you barely know!"

"But now I do, since I just called her Taru-chan. Didn't I, _Taru-chan_?" The girl stated, trying to prove her case. She poked her pink tongue at me before making the most innocent face to show to Hotaru. "Tee-hee!"

The little girl started to run off, giggling to herself.

"What am I going to do with that little..." I began.

"Before you think of hurting her, we need to know her name." Hotaru stared at me, obviously in an attempt to convey the expression of 'what was that stupid squabble of yours even about, anyway?' "After all, she's our future daughter, is she not?"

"You're right on that," I sighed. "As much as I want to slap that prococious brat silly, she _is _our daughter." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Let's go figure out our baby's name and how she came to be," Hotaru said.

"Let's do it. I am kind of intrigued, now that you decide to bring it up," I addressed the matter.

We slowly detransformed, and soon we were back in our Princess dresses. Hotaru clutched my hand and we both dashed off to the left wing on the castle. Our high-heels clicked against the marbel flooring as we started to slow down along the Venus hallway, and then we reached the Selene common-room. It made sense that it was in the Venus wing, Mama and Minako were like sisters. Hotaru looked along the side of the room. I did so too, and I noticed the pint-sized girl seated next to a painting of the Silver Millennium. It was Serenity's first birthday in that picture. The girl ran her hands along the picture, and she glanced at us, before dashing to Hotaru.

"Taru-chan!" The girl sung out, leapng into Hotaru's arms.

"Jeez Louise," Hotaru cursed under her breath, and then looked down at the girl. "Hey there, little one," she cooed, looking at the youngster.

"Taru-chan, you look down! What's up?" The primary schooler giggled to herself.

"Uh, we a few questions," I began to say.

"About you," Hotaru finished, before trying to shake the girl off of her. "What is your reason for coming here, what is your name and how did you come to be?" She asked, craning her neck downward to glance at the girl.

"Well, my name is Tsukiko, but most of my friends call me Tsuki or Small Saturn," she started to answer. "And, about why I came here... I need to save my Mamas." She turned to me. "As for how I came to be, well, shouldn't you be aware of that? You're the past selves of my Mamas." Her forhead crescent began to glow, trasmitting visions —no, memories—to us.


	7. Chapter Seven: Secrets

"She was made by the fusion of the Pink Moon and Saturn Crystals?" We blurted out in unison.

* * *

_"The ball is today. Today, the Kingdoms of the Moon, Saturn and Earth will be united as one," Serenity addressed Seiya._

_"Today will be a special day, will it not?" Seiya added, leaning onto Serenity's shoulder._

_The vision faded to Hotaru and I dancing together at the ball. I felt a warmth inside my chest and clung onto Hotaru._

_"Usako-chan?" She murmured, looking at me._

_"I felt a warmth inside of me," I told her._

_"Almost like our souls joined together and became one?" Hotaru finished. "Because, if so, I have felt the exact same thing."_

_"The Pink Moon and Saturn Crystals duplicated and became one, fusing together inside Chibi-Usagi-chan's body," Ami said, noticing my concerned expression. "This is a very rare case. I guess the child wanted to simultaneously be a descendant of Saturn, the Moon and Earth?"_

_"That gives a whole new meaning to the Kingdoms becoming one..." I muttered._

_"So, you're saying that, in a sense, Usako-chan is pregnant," Hotaru tried to comprehend it._

_Ami smiled. "Something like that. And, the guardian presence Chibi-Usagi-chan felt means that it's definitely a girl."_

_"I'm pregnant, huh," I told myself. "Twenty years old and ready to ascend the throne, too."_

_"It's fine, I think that you two will be great mothers for this child," Ami said._

_"I know, but I'm paranoid," I sighed. "The closest thing that I've ever done to mothering a child is helping Kakyū look after a reborn Chibi-Chibi."_

_"The only way that the pregnancy would last three months is if the child is female and a Senshi, and your chid is both!" Ami exclaimed. She patted me on the back. "I can arrange some babysitting if you'd like."_

_"Thank you, Ami," Hotaru thanked her gratefully. "Now, I wish to dance with the Princess, so... would you allow me to do that?"_

_Ami giggled and left._

* * *

Tsukiko nodded. "Yeah. According to Grandma, that was how that played out." She giggled ever so slightly. "Do you two know why Puu sent me here in the first place? Well, apart from wanting to save my Mamas, she told me to tell her what they were like in the past. I miss you guys. After you were —what's the word— encased in the Crystal, it had never been the same. The Black Moon clan penetrated the barrier, and there was nothing left for me to do."

She had confirmed my suspicions, the little girl had confirmed my suspicions. The Black Moon Clan and Nemesis were back, in some way or another, and the Amazon Senshi, Hotaru and I needed to fix this before anything bad happened. A shiver went up my spine and I stared right at Tsukiko, wondering how in Chaos we had received this future. That fate couldn't be ours. My heart skipped a beat. If I wasn't careful, Hotaru and I would have no future. We would be dead before we got the chance to experience it.

I blinked and then, without a thought, ran for my room, my heels clicking like heavy rain on a tin roof. I ran and ran and ran. I ran until I was exhausted. As I was about to reach the door to the room, I bumped into someone. About to start saying an apology, I looked down to see who who it was, noticing heart shaped red odango. Chibi-Chibi. I had uttered her name in the vision before. I didn't know if this encounter was a blessing or a curse, so I waited for her to dart away, which she quickly did, and then I went into my room to sleep.

I made a show of changing into my nightgown, and folded my princess dress on the end of my bed. I snuggled in my bed and began to have a deep slumber. I sighed. I finally understood why Mama wanted to be a normal girl. It was definitely much easier than being one of the Senshi, after all. My wish to be a Senshi was infinitely smaller than when I was younger. All that I needed to do was have a future now, and make sure that I kept it that way. If only Sailor Moon _had _eradicated Chaos. Maybe life wouldn't be so stressful.

I thought of Tsukiko. It must be hard to grasp the fact that your parents could be dead at any minute. I needed to be strong for the poor girl, and protect her as much as I possibly could. The only chance of us having a future now was within protecting the past. Stupid Black Moon Clan. Stupid Nemesis. Why did they have to come back and ruin the peace we once had.

Soon, I heard loud screaming. I flinched and got up. It was ten in the morning.

"Guess I'm going to have to transform, whether I like it or not," I mused. "Pink Moon Cosmic Power; Make Up!"

I was in my cosmic senshi form now, so I ran outside and glanced at what was happening. Debris everywhere. Aquarius on the scene as usual, trying to cause the world misery.

"Saturn Cosmic Power; Make Up!" Hotaru's voice rang out, and she was also in her Cosmic Senshi form.

I noted that I had a new rod to reward me for my new powers.

Hotaru and the Amazon Senshi leaped in on the scene, and I couldn't help but notice how many attacks they were deflecting.

"Droid Power! Create me a new liege!" Aquarius shouted.

The new droid came into being, wearing really skimpy bathers.

"Creamer! Creamer!" The droid chanted.

"Creamer, go and attack these pathetic senshi!" Aquarius screamed.

"Creeeam—"

Tsukiko was caught in the grasp of the droid.

"You have a mission!" I shouted.

"You can't die here!" Saturn hollered.

"I'll be fine, I swear it!" The driod's claws began to pierce holes in her school dress. They jabbed at her skin. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch-" Her forehead crescent began to glow, but was instantly stopped by Ceres attacking the droid.

"You cannot go around hurting innocent children," Ceres hissed. "Let's go, Amazon Senshi!"

Pallas, Vesta and Juno collectively nodded. "Amazoness Cosmic Arrows!" They all shouted in sync.

The droid was slightly damaged by the blast."Creamer! Creamer!" Nails went straight for Tsukiko again, not sparing any prisoners.

"Queen's Cosmic Power! Allow me to heal the darkness! Allow me to have the darkness be purified by the light!" Saturn and I shouted in sync. "Queen's Eternal Grace!" The Silence Glaive and my new rod created a blast that was barely dodged by Aquarius, but purified Creamer into an innocent bystander.

Tsukiko glared at the Droid and Aquarius teleported away.

"I will never forgive you!" Aquarius snapped.


	8. Chapter Eight: Eos, First Crystal

"So, who is the victim of this latest lunacy?" Hotaru asked, looking down at the Droid. The Droid's soul had since left its body, leaving us with a hollow shell of what Creamer once was. A Droid that wore skimpy clothing.

"Who was the original owner of the Droid's soul, Hotaru?" I queried.

We watched on as a crystal wiggled within its airspace and materialised a male figure who we were yet to recognise, or so I thought. Cere-Cere made a beeline for the male, squeezing the newfound life out of him. He just blinked at her, pale blue eyes making him look the picture of unabashed innocence.

"Eos," she cooed, gazing at the male.

"Ceres..." he murmured, looking the female dead in the eyes.

"Are you hurt, Eos-chan?" she asked, looking him over. "And how the hell did YOUR soul escape into THAT Droid?!"

"You see, the Black Moon clan and its members have learnt the ability to extract souls from bystanders, and use them as part of forming a Droid when they call for their Droid Power," he responded, cupping Cere-Cere's cheek. "Thanks to that, my Crystal and a 'seed' from another bystander helped form the Droid Creamer. But, I'm alright. All that happened is that I was forced to prematurely awaken."

"Wait," Tsukiko piped up. "Are you two dating or something, because you look somewhat familiar."

"We were married in your future, Tsuki-chan," Eos added. "I am Tuxedo Ceres. All the male descendants of Ceres have inherited the Heavenly Crystal, and all female descendants the Ceres Crystal. The first king of Ceres had a wife that kept the Crystal, and she gave it to her side of the family. Only the eldest descendant of a Ceresian family gets a Crystal. That's how the Ceres Crystal holders and the Heavenly Crystal holders never end up being blood related. Either one or the other is passed down."

"We were destined, Eos-chan," Cere-Cere cooed, leaning in to give Eos a peck on the cheek.

Tsukiko sighed and looked at Hotaru and I, signalling for the three of us to leave them be. We walked away from them and slowly de-transformed, waiting for Tsukiko to catch up to us. The little girl smiled, and ran for the dining room. We followed her. So, Eos was the first of the Holy Kings to marry a Senshi? And he had a Crystal passed down to him as well? All of this was extremely confusing, and it left me feeling dazed. I looked on after Tsukiko as Hotaru and I tried to keep up with the pint sized demon. Hotaru gazed at me and tightened her grip on my left hand.

Eos and Ceres were talking with each-other, which left me feeling bewildered. How the hell could those three not have any blood ties at all? Surely the civilisation of Ceres had a fault in their crystal bearer system at some point or another.

Eventually, we made it to the dining room, catching up with Tsukiko. I pondered what was going on with Ceres and Eos. I shook my head regretfully, wishing I had known. We had always tried to hook her up with males, but it never worked. Now we knew why. She already had a destined lover. Did that mean that Palla-Palla has a soulmate or that Ves-Ves has a soulmate? I couldn't be sure. I would have to ask Diana. If Puu didn't know something, I was quite sure that my feline familiar would. I trusted Diana.

"Food!" Tsukiko squealed, rushing over to where a feast was placed on the table. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement. She was radiating the emotion out to the world. "Makoto-sama really can cook!"

"I wonder where she gets her obsession with food from?" Hotaru teased, looking me dead in the eye.

"From her grandmother," I answered. "Usagi was always addicted to shoving as much junk food as she possibly could into her mouth. She was like that in the past, and even if she tries to curb her food addiction, my Mama will always be _obsessed _with eating any food, offered or not. I wonder what she was like with pregnancy cravings..."

"I think you're better off being left oblivious," Hotaru chuckled half-heartedly. "According to Haruka-papa, the Silver Moon Crystal might just have been what prevented her from becoming a balloon from eating as much as she did. Setsuna-mama told me that Serenity didn't look in the least bit pleased when she was told that she would be rationed on junk food."

"_Rationed on junk food_? It was that awful?" I spluttered.

Hotaru smiled. "Usako-chan, you should be glad it wasn't you in that situation."

"Taru-chan, thank goodness you brought this to my attention. We mustn't let Tsukiko turn out as my Mama did," I told her.

"We won't, Usako-chan," Hotaru addressed, staring at me. "I feel as if there is something that may be bothering you at this present second."

"There is, and I just can't quite piece it together," I replied, looking up at the ceiling. "I need to talk to Diana-san. She is the only other person I know of that will be able to piece this together for me." I glanced over at her. "Yes, even though she is a Mautian cat."

"I'll be keeping watch over Tsukiko. You go and talk to Diana-san," she said to me, looking over at Tsukiko, who was currently covered in curmbs from head to toe.

I walked over to my room, my heels clicking as I gradually made my way towards my room. I looked over at the door and noticed a pair of peeping pink eyes and a flash of grey fur. I unlocked the door and slipped off my heels. Diana ran for my shoulder, with a forced meow coming out of her mouth. She ran up on my shoulder and stroked my face with her face. She blinked her big cat eyes, and I saw her crescent mark in full view. Luna and Artemis had quite a calm daughter.

Diana stared at me. "Are you alright, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Diana asked me, finally giving into the fact that she was a talking cat and not your usual domestic pet.

"Diana-chan, I need to ask a question of you," I began. I stared at Diana, who was looking somewhat stunned. "It's about the future..."

Diana blinked, and I could tell that she was struggling to answer the question. I didn't need to look at her to realise that she didn't feel capable of answering this. But, she was the last one I knew that would be able to answer this. Setsuna couldn't even answer questions about a girl that had quite literally been up in her face, and she was a time Guardian.

"Diana?" I badgered, looking directly at the cat.

Diana just shook her cat head. "It's hard to explain, but all the Asteroid Senshi have soulmates in the future. I am unable to identify who all the Crystal Holders are just yet, but their vitality seems to be stored in those Droid Pockets. You've found one, and there's three more. It's very complicated to explain, but it'll all come out eventually. I know it."

"Vitality? Droid Pockets?" I was genuinely confused.

"You'll find out eventually, but, for now... go back to your girlfriend and future daughter. They are the ones that need you most." After saying that, Diana disappeared in a flash.

If that was all I was to find out, at least it was a development, right?


	9. Chapter Nine: Kei, Second Crystal

"Hang on, what do you mean by Droid Pockets?" I tried again.

Diana had returned from the data collecting room, and she had brought new information with her. She looked around peridodically, at the walls, at the windows and at my floor, as if those things had ears. Diana's pink eyes narrowed when she realised I was just waiting there, ready for a response that she was not willing to give. My feline familiar pounced on my pillow and stared right at me. I sighed. Well, if she wasn't going to tell me anything, thos whole data collection was pointless. Surely she had _something _for me, regardless of what it was.

"Diana, for Serenity's sake..." I sweat-dropped. I needed an answer to my question, and I needed it quickly. Without it, there was no hope of winning this battle and saving all the citizens of Tokyo — and possibly the world.

"Alright, dearest Princess," the Mautian gave in to my begging, choosing her words carefully. "But, on a heavy note, do you promise never to give this information to any suspicious entity?" I nodded, wondering what in the world the Mautian was getting at. Surely the information couldn't be that important. "Good, good. Well, the Black Moon's droid creation methods have changed, whether for better or for worse. What we didn't know was that the Black Moon no longer need to call upon a pre-created Droid. Instead, what they do is create a brand-new Droid from what were previously known as 'Droid Pockets'. But, truthfully, they aren't that at all. What they really are is what is known as a 'Demon Seed.' No longer do they have to summon a Droid. These human-esque Droids are now 'created' rather than summoned." My familiar looked at me, and I nodded, the information clouding my head. "These Droids are created by a combination of human 'star seeds' and crystal-bearing 'star seeds.' One member of the Clan gathers the human 'seeds' whilst a second Clan member gathers the 'star seeds' from those who carry planetary light. They _seem _to have an infinite supply of these 'Demon Seeds', so defeating one member just won't do." She pawed at my dress, to which I put up two hands in a cross formation. "There are still three of those crystal-bearers you need to find — the Auroran Crystal Bearer, who identifies as Prince Kei of Vesta, the Marine Crystal Bearer, who identifies as Prince Aqua of Pallas, and the Floran Crystal Bearer, who is Prince Apollo of Juno. You must find all three of those men to have the future come full circle, as well as defeating the Black Moon Clan."

Shepaused to take a breath, and I gave myself a moment to unscramble the information she had given me. The Black Moon Clan used Demon Seeds to summom their droids? Something about that just sounded a bit fishy. "Diana, I have a question. Are these people of the Black Moon individual incarnations of Chaos? And... do they still use the Malefic Black Crystal?"

"The source of their power is unknown, but Chaos does seem to be a big player in this," Diana responded. She was about to rush off, but I required more information.

"Diana, do you think we will save Tsukiko's parents?" I inquired.

"Small Lady, if you take this battle seriously, you will save the populace."

Diana quickly pounced on the door and bounded out the room, leaving me behind. I was a bit bewildered. After all, this was just too much to take in. I decided that I would have a rest. Maybe then I would be able to piece together what exactly Diana had just told me. My eyes slowly fluttered, and I fell into a deep slumber. I felt a warmth in my chest whilst I was dreaming. I couldn't pay attention to that now, I didn't have the time to focus on something like that. My heart raced. I was having a vision of the upcoming battle.

I heard a _crash _and a _boom. _I woke with a start, and my heart was beating like no tomorrow. I panted and then took a deep breath in. The enemy was attacking. That was why my heart felt warm when I was in dreamland. So, I grabbed my brooch from my nightstand, pinned it to my chest and lifted my arm up.

"PINK MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!"

* * *

I dashed out to where they were, the clicking of my heels really annyoing me at that point. Aquarius just had one Droid out, and it was clearly a created one. Saturn shook her head and smiled. Juno and Vesta were doing a combined attack on the Droid and Pallas was focusing her energy on Aquarius. Ceres was also there, but she was protecting Tsukiko with Eos. Saturn looked at me and nodded, and I glanced back at her. I knew what the both of us needed to do to assist with this fight.

"Pallas Cosmic Whirlpool!" Cosmic Pallas shouted, attacking Aquarius with what seemed to be the last of her remaining strength.

"Saturn? You ready?" I turned to my girlfriend, who was attacking the Droid, who was slowly fading and becoming dust.

"Unifying Cosmic Purification!!" We shouted together, Saturn pointing her Silence Glaive and me pointing my Tiare at Aquarius. "Cosmic Crystal Power!"

Aquarius flinched, trying to avoid the power coming for her. The rays of light ended up reaching her, so her efforts were in vain. "Ngh!"

Chaos had been taken from her and she soon became just a normal civilian.

"Thank you," she croaked and rushed off. She handed us a business card each that read 'Akira Nakayama.'

The Droid was no more, and a red crystal came into being, materialising into a young man.

"Is that..." Vesta and I said in unison.

"KEI-SAAAN!" She cried at the top of her lungs, running for the man. "Is it really you?"

Kei stared blankly at her, before smiling. "Yes, it's me. Thanks for saving me, Madam Ves-Ves."

"I missed you," Ves-Ves cooed, now detransformed.

Kei had orange hair and dancing red eyes.

"I have something to tell you about me and our enemy," he began.


End file.
